In many situations audio signals are undesirably distorted by reverberations. For example, when a speakerphone is used, the microphone of the speakerphone tends to pick up voices that have been distorted by room reverberations and this can interfere with the ability to comprehend what is being said by the participants of the phone call. In this situation and in others where reverberation is an issue, it would be useful if reverberations could be effectively removed by signal processing.